Wizja autorki
by Lampira7
Summary: Naruto nie che spełnić wizji autorki. Nie wie, że nie ma nic do gadania. Opowiadanie napisane ponad 10 lat temu.


**Tytuł:** Wizja autorki  
 **Autor:** Lampira7  
 **Fandom:** Naruto  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Uwagi 1:** **Ten tekst został napisany ponad 10 lat temu, więc styl może jest dziecinny (w końcu byłam w gimnazjum), ale uznałam, że ludzie wciąż trzymają to na chomiku i chcą to przeczytać, to czemu ponownie tego nie wrzucić. Trochę go poprawiłam, ale w 99% procentach jest taki sam, jak wtedy gdy opublikowałam go na blogu. Tak to blogowy tekst, czyli będziecie cierpieć, ale przynajmniej ja będę widzieć, jak się poprawiłam przez te wszystkie lata.**

 **Wizja autorki**

 _*Obserwujemy nastoletnią dziewczynę, która kręci się po pokoju. Wygląda na to, że jest zła i rozkojarzona, wciąż mruczy coś pod nosem.*_

Autorka: Ja ich zabiję. Po prostu… albo nie. Wezwę do siebie, zbluzgam, zawołam Itachiego, żeby ich pobił… szczególnie tego jednego, buntownika bez powodu. Później zamknę go w pomieszczeniu pełnego fanek yaoi! Jak on może się nie zgadzać! Przecież to najlepsza partia w wiosce! I w dodatku jeszcze tak słodko razem wyglądają…

 _*Łamie ołówek, który trzyma w ręku.*_

Autorka: Cholera! Mają wszyscy jutro z samego rana przyjść do mnie!

 _Ranek następnego dnia._

 _*Autorka siedzi na krześle obrotowym i patrzy z wściekłością na Sasuke i Naruto.*_

Autorka: Co jest z wami? Dlaczego nie chcecie występować w moim fanfiku?! I po co ich przyprowadziliście?!

 _*Wskazuję oskarżycielsko palcem na Sakurę, Kakashiego i Irukę.*_

Naruto: Dlaczego? Jeszcze pytasz, dlaczego?! Przecież chcesz, żebym ja z tym draniem poszedł do… do…. łóżka. Nie ma mowy!

Autorka: Spokojnie, Naruto. Poznajmy zdanie drugiego zainteresowanego.

 _*Spogląda wyczekująco na drugiego chłopaka z błagalną minką, żeby chociaż on nie sprawiał problemów.*_

Sasuke: Mnie to nie przeszkadza.

 _*Sasuke patrzy na krocze Uzumakiego wzrokiem mówiącym: „I tak cię przelecę, nawet jeśli nie będziesz tego chciał". Widząc to, Naruto chowa się za plecami Iruki.*_

Naruto: Iruka-sensei! Powiedź coś tej babie, by nie oddawała mnie na pastwę losu temu erotomanowi.

Autorka: Jakiej babie?! Jestem szanowaną autorką i masz się do mnie zwracać z szacunkiem, bo inaczej zamiast z Sasuke, pójdziesz do łóżka z Nejim, a on będzie ci truł, że to wasze przeznaczenie spotkać się w tak intymnej sytuacji.

 _*Widząc jednak sugestywny wzrok Uchihy, zmienia zdanie.*_

Autorka: No dobrze, nie oddam cię Nejiemu, ale za to przywiążę twoje ręce do łóżka w domu Uchihy. Masz wybór — po dobroci albo siłą. Możesz zdecydować sam, bo i tak bez twojej zgody napiszę ten fanfik.

 _*Naruto przełyka ciężko ślinę i próbuje ratować się jeszcze raz.*_

Naruto: Iruka-sensei….?

Iruka: Przykro mi Naruto, ale… to jest autorka i nie możemy sprzeciwiać się jej woli. Może lepiej pogódź się z sytuacją?

 _*Tu nerwowo spogląda na Kakashiego, który obserwował go bacznie, uśmiechając się pod maską. Iruka-sensei przełyka ślinę. Nie może pomóc swojemu byłemu uczniowi, bo ma ten sam problem, co on.*_

Autorka: Bardzo dobrze, Iruka. Może uratuję cię przed Kakashim w moim opowiadaniu, ale nie spodziewaj się za dużo, bo czytelnicy czekają na rozdział pełen fajerwerków. A teraz zostawmy naszych chłopców samych, muszą się dogadać i trochę pobawić.

Sakura: Sasukeee…

 _*Jęk dziewczyny zostaje przerwany mocnym ciosem encyklopedii, którą trzymała autorka.*_

Autorka: Zapomniałam o tej lalce. Jak ktoś mógł wymyślić takie okropieństwo? Kakashi, bierz swojego delfina, a ja się zajmę tą tutaj.

 _*Przerzuca bezwładne ciało dziewczyny przez ramię, a Kakashi, który obejmuje zarumienionego Irukę w pasie, otwiera przed nią drzwi pokoju.*_

Kakashi: Proszę bardzo.

Autorka: Dzięki, masz już zapewnioną super noc w domu Iruki.

Iruka: Że co?! Nie ma mowy!

Autorka: Bawcie się dobrze chłopcy, ja muszę się zająć tą trójką.

 _*Zamyka za sobą drzwi, zostawiając ninja samych w pokoju._

Naruto spojrzał niepewnie na drugiego chłopaka. Nie wiedział, co zrobić. Od samego początku był do tego negatywnie nastawiony, w przeciwieństwie do Sasuke. Pamiętał, jak przed wejściem do tego pokoju, chłopak stanął za nim i powiedział, że ma śliczny tyłek.

Widząc, że Sasuke zrobił krok w jego stronę, zaczął się wycofywać, aż napotkał ścianę. Przestraszony pisnął:

— Co zamierzasz zrobić?

— Spełnić wizję autorki.

Pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go w czoło, a później w powieki, nos i policzki, aż złożył pocałunek na jego ustach. Powoli i delikatnie lizał i przygryzał dolna wargę Naruto tak, by dać mu przyjemność, a jednocześnie go nie przestraszyć.

Gdy tylko usłyszał, jaką wizję ma autorka, zapłonął w nim żar. Już od jakiegoś czasu podobał mu się Uzumaki, a teraz będzie go miał.

Musnął jego lisie blizny na policzkach. Później, koniuszkami palców zjechał na szyję, aż do odsłoniętego barku.

— Już się nie sprzeciwiasz? Myślałem, że tego nie chcesz.

— Gdybym się tobie przeciwstawiał, to i tak byś wziął mnie siłą. A skoro muszę, to chcę mieć chociaż z tego jakąś przyjemność.

Naruto miał nadzieję, że Sasuke nie usłyszał desperacji w jego głosie. Pamiętał, że na początku nie chciał się z nim kochać, ale nie dlatego, że to był chłopak. Już wtedy zaczął czuć coś więcej do niego, ale nie chciał, żeby Uchiha kochał się z nim z polecenia autorki.

Sasuke, zadowolony z odpowiedzi, podniósł chłopaka jak rycerz księżniczkę.

— Draniu, co robisz?! — wrzasnął, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą położenia.

— Nie chcesz chyba, żeby twój pierwszy raz odbył się na podłodze. Bo to jest twój pierwszy raz, prawda?

Nie wiedział, po co zadaje to pytanie. To było dla niego oczywiste, że Naruto po raz pierwszy zazna miłości. Przecież nie bez powodu obserwował jego dom przez ostatnie dwa lata. Zawsze, po usłyszeniu kroków Hinaty, zapraszał chłopaka na ramen, żeby później wybrać się z nim gdzieś indziej.

— Tak, to mój pierwszy raz — przyznał, rumieniąc się.

— Dobrze.

Sasuke delikatnie ułożył Naruto na wielkim łożu. Spojrzał na niego z góry, zachwycając się cudnym widokiem.

 _Jeszcze lepiej będzie wyglądać bez ubrania_.

Pochylił się nad nim i wplótł palce w jego blond włosy. Złożył na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek. Wsunął swój język do jego ust, drażniąc podniebienie i wewnętrzną stronę policzków. Kiedy napotykał język Uzumakiego, trącił go swoim, zapraszając do zabawy. Naruto niepewnie zaczął oddawać pocałunek, który sprawił mu tyle przyjemności. Położył dłonie na karku Sasuke. Po chwili, nogami oplótł jego pas, ocierając swoją erekcję o jego krocze.

Był podniecony do granic możliwości. Zapomniał już o tym, że Uchiha może go nie kochać. Chciał poczuć go w sobie. Sasuke oderwał się od niego.

— Na tym etapie chyba nie możemy przedłużać pieszczot, bo inaczej nie wytrzymamy.

Kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z nim. Sasuke zszedł z łóżka i zdjął koszulę, a potem, patrząc w błękitne oczy kochanka, ściągnął spodnie i bokserki. Widząc nagiego chłopaka przed sobą, Naruto spuścił wzrok. Uchiha złapał go za podbródek i podniósł głowę.

— Nie wstydź się mnie.

Pocałował go w czoło i w szyję. Spoglądając na Naruto, który wydawał mu się teraz przepiękny w swojej niewinności, objawiającej się zaróżowionymi policzkami i nierównym oddechem.

Usiadł na jego biodrach i kręcąc się na jego erekcji, poruszał biodrami w tą i z powrotem.

— To nie fair — wydyszał Naruto. — Jestem jeszcze w ubraniu.

— Masz rację, trzeba to zmienić.

Nie przestając drażnić chłopaka, rozpiął mu bluzę, zdejmując ją. Po chwili, wylądowała ona na ziemi. Przesuwając się niżej, ściągnął mu spodnie wraz z bielizną.

Widząc stojącą męskość kochanka, polizał jej czubek, aż Naruto zaczął jęczeć z przyjemności. Kiedy Sasuke to zauważył, wrócił na poprzednie miejsce, tyle że tym razem zwisał nad chłopakiem. Patrząc na twarz kochanka, chłopak wsunął w siebie po kolei trzy palce, stymulując to tak, jakby to był prawdziwy członek.

Uzumaki obserwował swojego towarzysza z podnieceniem. Patrząc na tę napiętą twarz, na której było widoczna surowa przyjemność, nie wytrzymał. Chwycił jego biodra, ciągnąc go w dół. Sasuke, rozumiejąc ten gest, opuścił biodra na członek Naruto. Siedział tak przez chwilę, aż zaczął się poruszać. Na początku drażniąco wolno, a później szybciej i mocniej. Odgiął szyję do tyłu, mrużąc oczy.

Naruto miał tego dość. Także zaczął poruszać biodrami, co chłopak przyjął z pomrukiem zadowolenia. Kiedy jednak Naruto wszedł w niego trochę głębiej, Sasuke otworzył oczy, krzycząc. Będąc zaciekawionym i zadowolonym reakcją czarnowłosego, Naruto powtórzył ten ruch. Słysząc jęki Uchihy, przewrócił ich obu tak, by teraz znajdować się na górze. Poruszał się szybko i gwałtownie, wciąż drażniąc członka Sasuke, który jęczał z przyjemności.

Uzumaki czując, że mięśnie odbytu chłopaka zaciskają się na jego członku, doszedł z pomrukiem. Po chwili, Sasuke również przeżył swoją rozkosz. Naruto opadł na niego z zamkniętymi oczami, oddychając ciężko. Chłopak pogłaskał go uspokajająco po plecach.

— Kto by pomyślał, że to twój pierwszy raz? — powiedział Sasuke, kładąc chłopaka delikatnie koło siebie.

— Było dobrze? — spytał go Uzumaki.

— Było wspaniale, ale następnym razem to ja będę na górze.

— Będzie następny raz? Przecież to była jednorazowa wizja autorki.

— Ty myślisz, że to ona mnie do tego zmusiła? Chciałem tego, ale nie wiedziałem, czy również tego pragnąłeś.

— Również tego chciałem.

— Dobrze. Będzie wtedy następny raz i wiele innych. A teraz śpij.

Usnęli w pokoju przesiąkniętym zapachem seksu.

 _*Po kilkunastu minutach drzwi uchylają się cicho. Autorka, węsząc jak pies gończy, obserwuje wtulonych w siebie chłopaków.*_

Autorka: Sprawa załatwiona. Teraz trzeba się zając Kakashim i jego delfinem.

Sasuke, słysząc zamykające się drzwi, otworzył leniwie oczy. Zorientowawszy się w sytuacji, pocałował Naruto, delikatnie niczym muśniecie skrzydeł motyla, w policzek.

— Kocham cię, młotku.

— Ja ciebie też, draniu — mruknął przez sen chłopak.

Uspokojony, znów pogrążył się w świecie snów.


End file.
